


I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe

by carrieevew



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke Secret Santa, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mistletoe, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrieevew/pseuds/carrieevew
Summary: Bellamy came up to her and without a word, pulled her in for a long, demanding kiss. Clarke froze in surprise for a second but soon, she was kissing him back, tasting the mulled wine on his tongue. She could feel Bellamy’s fingers grabbing at her waist, so she stepped away from him, before they got too lost in the kiss.Clarke took a step back, licking the taste of her lips. She looked around the room, feeling a little nervous, but mainly more and more confused.“Don’t worry, Princess, we’re alone,” Bellamy assured her though, his hands grabbing at her sides again and pulling her in for another kiss.Bellamy and Clarke had been together for a few months now and now they're about to spend a two-week-long holiday in the mountains with their friends. The only thing is, no one knows that they're dating.written for the Bellarke Secret Santa Event on tumblr
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 218





	I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellarkeness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeness/gifts).



> Happy Christmas, Tricia! I hope you'll like what came out of my mash of your ideas :)
> 
> her prompts were:  
> • Clarke and Bellamy alone together at a cozy ski resort for the holiday,  
> • Bellamy and Clarke kissing under the mistletoe,  
> • Bellamy and Clarke decorating the tree together. 
> 
> title from "All I Want for Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey

When Clarke arrived at the resort, Bellamy’s car was already there, getting snowed on, and the sight made her smile, even despite the exhaustion flooding her entire body. She knew from the start that driving all the way into the mountains at night, after a whole day spent at work, wouldn’t be fun but she still chose to do so, wanting to start their holiday as soon as possible. And besides, when she made those plans, Harper, Monty and Jasper were supposed to come with her, so at least she wouldn’t have been alone, fighting to stay awake.

But seeing how Harper got a bit scared when her last check-up revealed that her blood pressure was a little too high, she and Monty decided to bow out of the group holiday this year. And then Jasper announced that he’d be staying behind, claiming that he didn’t want to leave and miss the birth of his godson. No one bothered to remind him that they still had more than two months till due date.

In the end, Clarke ended up travelling alone. But at least she was finally here, at the Azgeda ski resort, where she and her parents had been spending Christmas since she was little girl, up to the point where her dad died her senior year of high school. She hadn’t come back to Azgeda for years after that, not until a few years ago when she settled down in the city of Arkadia, where she found a wonderful group of friends and they decided to pick up her tradition of a Christmas skiing trip.

Clarke grabbed her bags from the boot and dragged herself to the cabin that she would share with Bellamy, his sister, Niylah and Raven. She opened the door, expecting to see her friends but all she saw was—no one. The living room was empty, and almost completely dark, the only light was coming from several candles placed around the room.

“Bellamy?” she called out, uncertain. He was supposed to drive here with the rest, while Murphy, Emori, Miller and Jackson would come tomorrow. But where was everyone?

She dropped her bags by the door and started to unwrap herself from the long scarf Harper knitted her for her birthday a month ago. She had just hanged her coat on the hook, when Bellamy emerged from the kitchen. He smiled beautifully when he saw her and Clarke’s hear melted into a warm puddle in her chest.

Bellamy came up to her and without a word, pulled her in for a long, demanding kiss. Clarke froze in surprise for a second but soon, she was kissing him back, tasting the mulled wine on his tongue. She could feel Bellamy’s fingers grabbing at her waist, so she stepped away from him, before they got too lost in the kiss.

Clarke took a step back, licking the taste of her lips. She looked around the room, feeling a little nervous, but mainly more and more confused.

When they got together a few months ago, Clarke and Bellamy both decided that after all those years of friendship and drama, it was better for them to figure out what they were doing first, before they let their friends and their two cents in. Not that it was all that difficult to keep that secret—they’ve always been close, so no one even batted an eyelash over how much time they were spending together. Nor did anyone care that Bellamy always walked Clarke back home from wherever they’d been hanging out; he’d always done that, only now he didn’t need to text Clarke to let her know he’d gotten home safe—he went in to her place with her.

But here they were now, about to spend two weeks surrounded by their friends, hoping not to give anything away.

“Don’t worry, Princess, we’re alone,” Bellamy assured her though, his hands grabbing at her sides again and pulling her in for another kiss.

Clarke wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her nails digging into his thick jumper. Still, she needed a little more explanation, so she ended the kiss and giggled when Bellamy grunted and tried to keep her close. She sent him a flat look and he huffed but pulled back slightly, his hands still on her, though.

“Octavia had to stay at work after hours, so she told me not to wait and Shaw managed to catch an earlier flight, so Raven’s picking him up and they’re all gonna come tomorrow.”

Clarke’s eyebrows shot up.

“So, we’re really alone here?” she asked, a smile lighting up her entire face. Bellamy nodded with a knowing smirk, so Clarke threw her arms around his neck, jumping up and if Bellamy hadn’t seen it coming, they both would’ve toppled oven but instead, he caught her with his hand splayed over the backs of her thighs, guiding her so she would wrap her legs around his middle. Clarke crossed her ankles behind his back and looked at him with a grin.

Bellamy placed a soft kiss on her cheek and started walking. But instead of going upstairs, toward the bedrooms, he carried Clarke to the kitchen and sat her down on one of the chairs. Clarke shook her head at him, about to say that she had other places at mind but then, she noticed that the table was set with plates and glasses, there were pots on the stove and the over was on.

Bellamy scrolled through his phone and after a few seconds, a soft music started playing from the speakers that Clarke only now noticed were standing on a windowsill to her right. He had his back turned to her already, pouring soup into two bowls, so he couldn’t see that Clarke’s mouth was slightly ajar and she was blinking quickly, taking it all in. Fuck, he’d made this unbelievably romantic dinner for the two of them on what must’ve been ridiculously short notice and it nearly made Clarke cry, just a little bit. He was so wonderful and thoughtful, and she was overcome by how much she loved him.

Finally, Bellamy came to the table and put the bowls down. When his hands were free, Clarke grabbed the front of his jumper and pulled him in for a loud kiss. There was a big smile on his face when he sat down in his chair after that and Clarke was sure that there was a very similar one on hers.

The dinner was delicious, as it always was when Bellamy cooked, but more than food, it was the whole event that gave Clarke a warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest. It’s been a while since they had enough time to schedule a proper dinner like that and as much as she enjoyed just staying in and cuddling on the couch, she loved going out with him, too. And surprising her with such an effort was the most romantic and the sweetest thing anyone’d even done for her.

Which Clarke promptly told Bellamy when they finished the dinner and moved back to the living room, each of them with a big glass of mulled wine. Bellamy sat down on the couch and Clarke took his glass from his hand. She put them both on the coffee table and stood between his legs, running her fingers through his thick, soft curls. Bellamy nearly purred when she scratched at his scalp.

Clarke straddled his hips and settled down in his lap, his hands automatically coming up to her ass. She hummed when his fingers started to kneed on the flesh.

“Thank you for tonight,” she said lowly into his ear and took a lobe between her teeth. In a blink of an eye, Bellamy moved with a growl and all of a sudden, she way laying down on the couch with Bellamy settled between her legs. He moved one of his hands down to her knee, to pull it even higher around his waist, while the other travelled up her body, his elbow resting next to her head, so he could prop himself up and look at her. His eyes were shining and he closed them with a long exhale, when Clarke put her hands on his cheeks and brushed her fingers over the freckles on his skin. He nuzzled into her hand and opened his eyes, so Clarke moved her hands to his neck and felt the blood rushing through his veins.

“I love you,” Clarke whispered and raised her head to kiss him. Bellamy was running his hand up and down her thigh, grinding into her, so Clarke could feel his length hardening against her core. He kissed down her face to her chin and them to her ear.

“I love you, too,” he told her between the kisses and then moved down her neck, making her shiver. Bellamy took his hand from her leg and hooked his finger into the collar of her shirt, pulling it down to reveal more of her skin.

“I love you,” he said, kissing down her chest. Clarke’s legs shook slightly but she squeezed them around his hips with a low moan.

Bellamy’s mouth reached the lace of her bra and a fleeting thought that she honestly couldn’t remember if she ever felt happier than this was the last thing Clarke was aware of before she lost herself in the pleasure.

***

The wine went cold by the time they were done, so after they finally detached and cleaned themselves up, Clarke went back to the kitchen to reheat it, while Bellamy got the fire going in the fireplace, flooding the living room with a warm glow. Instead of settling down on the couch, Clarke gave the wine to Bellamy and grabbed a thick blanket. She sat down next to him and cuddled into his side while they maneuvered the blanket over their shoulders.

“I’m sorry that I made us hide from everyone,” she said looking sideways at Bellamy. He shook his head a little.

“Clarke, I _agreed_ with you,” said with a raised eyebrow. “I love our friends, but fuck if they aren’t a nosy, opinionated bunch.”

Clarke snorted but she couldn’t disagree. None of them ever stopped themselves from expressing their opinions about Bellamy and Clarke’s romantic exploits but no one was more outspoken than Octavia and Raven. And while Clarke didn’t think anyone would disapprove of this new development in her relationship with Bellamy, she wasn’t particularly looking forward to having it analysed from every angle by his sister and one of her closest friends.

“Besides, it’s fun,” Bellamy added, nudging her playfully with his shoulder. “All that running around and hiding in the corners, it’s exciting.”

Clarke knew he meant for it to amuse her but instead, it sobered her up, waking up a recurring worry.

“Do you think it’s still gonna be this fun and exciting when we tell them?” Clarke asked, looking into the fire and purposefully not at Bellamy. She breathed deeply, suddenly nervous about his answer.

Bellamy slid over the floor, so he was sitting with his legs crossed in front of her. He took one of her hands and started to rub small circles over her wrist.

“I think it’s gonna be better,” he said with a certainty in his voice and fondness in his eyes. “I can’t wait to hold your hand in public and to make Octavia gag every time she sees us kissing.”

Clarke let out a small bubble of laughter and looked up at him from under her eyelashes.

“It’s just—we both have some shitty relationships behind us and I don’t want this to end like that, too.”

“It won’t,” Bellamy said decidedly and didn’t let her interrupt. “It won’t because we’re not the same people we were when we had them. We’ve grown and we’ve change. And we’ve done that together. We know each other, Clarke. We’ve known each other through the highest of highs and the lowest of lows. And no matter what happened between us, we always came back to each other. I know that no matter how much we change in the future, we’re always gonna fit together.”

“You can’t know that.”

“Then I believe it. And I do believe that I’m gonna do everything that I possibly can to have you in my life for as long as humanly possible,” Bellamy said, impassioned.

Clarke looked at him.

“You do love your speeches,” she said, finally smiling. She didn’t know what else to say to that, she was so overtaken by emotions.

“See, you know me,” Bellamy teased, noticing her sudden gloom dissipate.

And surely, he knew her, too. She always came back to him because he was the one person in the whole world that make her feel like she could survive anything because no matter how bad things were, she wasn’t alone. Because even if they disagreed, she somehow knew that they’ll work it out because what they had was too important to just give up without a fight.

So, promising that she’d try her hardest not to lose him? That was the most obvious thing in the world.

***

A loud noise woke them up in the middle of the night and without hesitation, Bellamy jumped out of the bed, placing himself between Clarke and whatever danger was coming towards them.

Bellamy grabbed his phone from the nightstand and tossed it to Clarke so she could call the police if needed, while he took a slow step towards the door.

“Throw that louder, why don’t you, you haven’t woken up the whole resort yet,” they heard Octavia’s irritated voice coming from downstairs and Bellamy’s shoulders relaxed. He turned around and shot Clarke an exasperated look, rolling his eyes. Apparently, Octavia and the rest decided not to wait until the morning after all.

Clarke smiled weakly, still not entirely awake, even despite the sudden adrenaline rush. She rolled out of the bed, readjusting Bellamy’s sweatshirt that she’d worn to bed. Bellamy might be a living furnace but even he wasn’t enough to keep her warm in the cabin that still hadn’t warmed up enough for her liking. She ignored his smirk when she pulled up her fluffy socks that slid down her feet during the night and just pushed him out of the bedroom when she was ready.

When they walked down the corridor, Clarke shot a quick glance towards the cold and dark room in which she was supposed to be staying in. They knew that they wouldn’t be staying together when the rest of their party arrived, so all of Clarke’s things were safely unpacked in her room, but for that one night, she couldn’t stay away.

Bellamy was halfway down the stairs when his sister noticed him.

“See, I _told_ you you’d wake them up,” Clarke heard Octavia exclaim and when she walked down, she caught Raven groaning and rolling her eyes.

“And you’re the one who wouldn’t let me turn the lights on!” Raven shot back and Clarke snickered at the both of them. Only those two could have that much energy that they could bicker in the middle of the night with such tenacity.

“To be fair, your shouting didn’t exactly help, O,” Bellamy scalded his sister but the yawn he let out killed any sense of seriousness he might’ve tried for. Octavia propped her hands on her waist and opened her mouth to argue but Niylah put her hand on her girlfriend’s elbow.

“Babe, let’s just go to bed,” she said calmly. Octavia blew out air through her nose but didn’t say anything, just picked up her bag.

“Nice to see you all again,” Shaw said and Clarke’s head snapped up to look at him. She was so tired she didn’t even notice him. “And nice to know that some things never changed and none of you developed proper manners while I was away.” He grinned at them and everyone started laughing.

***

The next day, after the rest of the group arrived safely and they had a big family brunch, everyone rolled out onto the slopes.

Well, almost everyone.

Clarke hadn’t actually skied since high school. Considering her tendency to trip over flat surfaces, she used to always end up cold and wet, so this time around, she decided to stay at the foot of the mountain, where the view was spectacular and the chocolate was hot. It gave her a few hours of peace, when she could draw and relax. She would always take a long trek on one of the many trails around and she always came back from it with a whole bunch of new ideas for paintings.

This time, she also brought her polaroid camera. And she also had Bellamy with her. After his second knee surgery, his doctor told him to forget skiing, so Clarke made a whole plan of all the things they could do and all the places she wanted to show him.

By the time Christmas Eve arrived and the resort provided them with a tree to decorate in one of their cabins, Clarke had dragged Bellamy all over the town and had taken so many pictures of him, them and everything around that she could wallpaper her entire bedroom with them. She even asked a few random strangers on the trail to take some of the two of them for her.

Now, they were halfway through decorating the tree, drinking eggnog that Miller spiked with Jasper’s special “have a very merry Christmas” moonshine and Clarke was fighting very hard with herself not to jump Bellamy right there, in the middle of the living room. Octavia had put a hairband with reindeer antlers on his head and there were several pieces of angel hair stuck in his hair. He looked absolutely adorable and with the way he was laughing at Murphy and Miller, throwing baubles at each other, that full-body laughter that made his shoulders shake so hard, it wasn’t easy for her to stop herself from just coming up to him and kissing him senseless.

And truth be told, the more she thought about it, the harder it was for her to remember why she decided she needed a reason _not_ to do it.

When the tree was done, everyone sat down in the living room to watch a Christmas movie marathon. Clarke took the seat next to Bellamy and snuggled right into his side, just like she’d done so many times before they even started dating. She sniggered to herself when none of their friends even blinked twice. Sometimes, it was almost too easy to hide the relationship from everyone else.

Clarke looked up at Bellamy only to find that he was already looking down at her, with that small, content smile. And the more he looked at her like that, she couldn’t have helped but noticed that he’d almost always looked at her like that. Like he was happy with the simple fact that she was there. And when she thought about all those years that they’d known each other, been best friends, she finally realised that she’d loved him for—almost as long as she’d known him.

And she didn’t want to keep that hidden anymore.

When the first movie ended, the group scattered for a moment and Clarke took the opportunity to drag Bellamy behind the Christmas tree.

She rose to her tip toes and smacked a short kiss to his lips. This time it was Bellamy who looked around nervously and sent her a surprised look.

“I wanna tell them,” Clarke said lowly and grinned at him.

“Are you sure?” There was a small frown between his eyebrows but his face was lit up.

Clarke nodded, biting her lip.

“Yeah,” she giggled and covered her mouth with her hand, drumming her fingers over her lips. She took a deep breath.

“I’m still not looking forward to all the comments but I just—I don’t care. I love you, Bell, and I don’t wanna hide it anymore. I don’t want to hide _you_.”

Clarke put her hand on Bellamy’s forearm.

“Do you remember that woman who took our picture by the Santa’s sleigh? She asked how I was enjoying the holidays with my boyfriend and I realised that she was the first person who called you that. And I really liked it!”

Bellamy hooked his fingers in the belt loops of her jeans and pulled her in with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Oh, you did, didn’t you?” he teased but the absolute delight in his voice made him come across as practically giddy.

Bellamy leaned down for a kiss but they jerked away from each other when Raven called everyone for the next movie. Before they went back to the living room, Clarke put her hands on Bellamy’s cheeks and looked him in the eye.

“Tomorrow?” she asked quietly and Bellamy nodded. She breathed out

“Okay, then. We’re telling them tomorrow.” There was a series of hisses when their friends opened a few fresh bottles of beer, and both Bellamy and Clarke looked towards the noise.

“When they’re less drunk.”

***

On Christmas morning, Octavia and Raven woke them all up at 7 am for a Secret Santa exchange by ringing a couple of brass handbells. The racket they made was so great that Clarke almost fell out of her bed, tangled in the duvet and the hood of Bellamy’s sweatshirt.

“Son of a bitch,” she muttered to herself walking out of the room.

In the corridor, she nearly walked into Shaw’s back as he stretched. Clarke tried to rub the sleep from her eyes with the sleeves of the sweatshirt but still, she yawned so hard that she heard a crick in her jaw. She heard Bellamy snicker at her when he emerged from his bedroom. Clarke looked at him sideways, cocking an eyebrow—his hair was sticking in every direction and he was blinking quickly, as if he was trying very hard to keep his eyes open.

Shaw had already walked down the stairs, so Clarke walked over to Bellamy and kissed his cheek lightly.

“I have something for you, too,” she said with a small grin. She knew they didn’t draw each other, so they went shopping together and Clarke spent most of that trip watching Bellamy, trying to figure out what he might like. “But I wanna wait and give it to you in private.”

“I thought we were telling them today? Unless you’re talking about showing me so of my favourite body parts.” Bellamy put his hands on her hips but Clarke snorted and rolled her eyes before stepping away.

“You’re ridiculous,” she said, walking down the stairs.

“And yet, you love me.”

“Eh, I’m still thinking about that,” she answered and quickened her pace on her way down, when Bellamy chased after her, laughing.

Downstairs, all of the ‘official’ gifts had already been set underneath the Christmas tree and the rest of the group came from their cabin, so Raven and Octavia were shepherding them all to take their seats.

They spent the next hour unpacking the presents and guessing who they got them from. When Clarke opened hers, she saw a coupon for a spa treatment for two, she immediately knew they were from Jackson. Back when he was a resident and worked with her mom, Clarke and Abby would sometimes take a weekend and go to a spa, and since that was one of the only ways they knew how to spend their time together, it was a tradition that they carried on throughout the years. It was very sweet of Jackson to remember that.

Clarke’s gift was for Harper and she’d already given it to her, when she picked up the gifts from her and Monty to bring to Azgeda with her.

After the gifts and the breakfast, when everyone else conked out all around the living room, Clarke waved Bellamy over, so she could give him her gift. It was a little ridiculous, hiding around like that because they had been getting presents for one another every year but this was supposed to be the last day of them hiding their relationship and Bellamy had been right—it _was_ fun to sneak around and she wanted to keep it up for a little bit longer.

She skipped over to the kitchen and pulled out the box from the front pocket of the sweatshirt, thrusting it straight into Bellamy’s hand.

“Merry Christmas!”

Bellamy unpacked the gift and when he saw what was inside, he looked up at Clarke with a mixture of shock and amazement.

“How did you—“

She’d given him a vintage pocket watch, one that resembled the one his father used to have as much as she could’ve managed. Bellamy told her about it when they passed an antiques shop and he offhandedly mentioned that his father owned one of those and it’s been in the family for years, until his mother was forced to hock it soon after Octavia was born. When Clarke asked him about it some more, he admitted that he wished he still had it. His father died when Bellamy was still a baby, so he didn’t remember the man outside of a handful of pictures but he did remember the watch, which lived amongst him mother’s measly jewellery collection. Bellamy even pointed to one of the watches on the display to show her the one that was the most alike. So that was the one that Clarke bought and clearly, she’s nailed it cause Bellamy remained speechless for so long that she almost doubted he’d ever speak again.

Without a word, Bellamy handed her her gift. She ripped off the paper and saw a thick, leather-bound book with an intricate design etched into the spine. When she opened it, she saw that the pages were empty, which meant that he’d given her a new journal that would last her for a while. And the closer she looked, the more tiny details she noticed—details that suggested that it was entirely hand-made and judging by the script in which her name was etched on the inside of the cover—

“Bell, did you make it?!” Clarke asked, incredulous.

Bellamy shrugged and nodded but there was a slight blush on his cheeks.

Clarke hugged the book close to her chest and blinked away a couple of tears that came to her eyes without permission.

“Thank you,” she said and it seemed to snap Bellamy out of his thoughts.

“Yes, thank you,” he choked out. “But this must’ve cost a fortune.”

“It didn’t. And it’s not worth more than your labour,” Clarke warned, waving the book in front of her, because she knew that argument already, the one where he downplayed his own efforts and over-exaggerated the amount of money she’d spend, especially on him.

Bellamy looked at her for a beat and then, his shoulders dropped and he nodded once in acquiescence. He closed the fingers of one of his hand over the watch and with the other, he took Clarke’s.

Clarke noticed that his eyes caught the sight of something above them but before she had the chance to asked about it, he was already jerking his head upwards.

“Look up,” Bellamy instructed her and smiled when Clarke’s face frowned in confusion. She took a quick look and she very nearly missed it but then, there it was—a small bundle of mistletoe twigs, hanging from an exposed nail over the lintel.

Clarke looked back at Bellamy and grinned a teeth-showing grin. He tugged her by her hand and she stepped closer, raising to her tiptoes. The journal was still in front of her and it must’ve been digging into his chest just as much as it was hers but Clarke didn’t care. She was celebrating her first Christmas with her boyfriend, who she loved more than she could ever describe and nothing could spoil that.

Almost nothing, because when she heard Octavia shouting “oh, holy shit” so loud that she probably cause an avalanche warning close-by, Clarke very nearly had a heart attack.

“I fucking _knew it_!” she kept on screaming and soon after, all of their friends were stuffed into the kitchen, expecting some sort of an explanation. And there was no faking their way out of it this time, even if they wanted to. There weren’t that many believable excuses for kissing under the mistletoe and certainly not one that came to Clarke’s mind.

But before either she or Bellamy had the chance to say anything, Raven pointed her finger at Octavia.

“You didn’t know shit! _I’m_ the one who told you all they they’d been screwing each other’s brains out for years!”

“Okay, first of all, we’re not _screwing_ each other,” Bellamy protested, at the same time that Clarke said “It hadn’t been years!”

That seemed to shut everyone up. Finally, Miller crossed his arms over his chest and spoke up.

“I think we’re gonna need an official version.”

Bellamy looked down at Clarke with a questioning look. She gave him a tiny nod.

“We’re together,” he said.

“Uh huh, we need more details,” Murphy jumped in and Clarke sighed.

“We’ve been dating for five months,” she clarified. Octavia started to open her mouth but Clarke continued without giving her a chance to speak. “We didn’t tell you because we wanted to figure it out first and we have. We’re together. And that’s all the _details_ you’re gonna get,” she said, looking pointedly at Murphy.

“So, this is serious?” Raven asked. ”You’re all in love and shit?”

“Yeah, and shit,” Bellamy grunted and Clarke rolled her eyes. But she was now finally able to just hold his hand and they didn’t even have to figure out how to broach the subject, so—silver linings.

The kitchen erupted with everyone talking over each other, some of them asking questions, but mostly, they were trying to out-do each other in who noticed what first.

Bellamy wrapped his arm around her middle from behind and pulled her gently in. He bent down so his lips were right next to her ear. Clarke shivered when the warm air washed over her neck as he spoke.

“You still sure about telling them?” he asked. Clarke could feel his lips brushing the shell of her ear.

“Unless you invented a time machine and didn’t tell me, I think it’s a done deal now,” she answered, twisting her head so she could see him. She smacked a loud kiss to the corner of his mouth, curled upwards in a soft smile.

“Besides, I won’t have to sleep alone anymore and risk freezing my toes off. Now I can just warm my tiny icicles off of you,” Clarke joked, wiggling her ass against him, which made him pinch her lightly at her sides.

Clarke shrieked in surprised and jumped up a bit. She turned around in his embrace, trying to reach his ticklish side but she wasn’t quick enough. Instead, Bellamy hooked both his arms under hers and hoisted her up, so much that she had to wrap her arms around his neck in order not to fall.

She was pretty sure that she was laughing so laud that Bellamy’s ears were ringing but he didn’t complain. And neither did she. She was way too happy for that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, hope you guys enjoyed this amount of cotton candy fluff ;-) have a very merry Christmas and the happiest of holidays!  
> come find me on tumblr @[carrieeve](https://carrieeve.tumblr.com)!


End file.
